Different World's
by Nalufordays
Summary: A oneshot that is a crossover but also isn't you'll see what I mean once you read. But through different world's and existences love still always finds a way to blossom for a destined couple. Who knows even if you don't believe it maybe love will help you're destined significant other find you next.


**A simple one shot that I really like it's a crossover but also isn't at the same time. You'll find out what I mean in a second once you read. Hopefully you enjoy! Also Nalu week dang it missed it this year I don't know when it is so I always miss it but I read the most tear jerking nalu drama one shot that I love its like my favorite drama one shot. It's called eternity for day seven of nalu week "future" if you love nalu give it a read its rated T even if you don't like one shots give it a shot! I'm sure you'll like it. Anyway on with the story remember to ship Nalu for days!**

"Gomu gomu no Rocket!" Luffy launched forward onto the going merry onto Nami in a very provocative position. With Luffy on top of her his right hand under her skirt and his face in her breasts. He looked up and smiled big laughing. "Shi shi shi," She blushed deeply as Sanji ran up kicking Luffy off the ship careful not to hurt Nami as he held out his hand. "Need some help Nami-swan" he spoke with a swoon in his voice with anime hearts floating out of him. He then picked her up as Franky and chopper lifted Luffy out of the sea with Franky yelling Super! And Chopper panicking screaming we need a doctor! While Chopper revived Luffy Nami decided to call the crew for a meeting while Luffy was waking up.

"What is the problem Nami-swan?"

"Yes may I see your panties?"

"I called you here because of Luffy's weird behavior lately. He's been very… Close if you will. Call it an accident or not but he's been very grabby towards me and just usually laughs it off."

"Maybe he likes you Nami-san" Robin said to her.

Said girl looked up at her blushing brightly. "Yo… you think so?" Meanwhile she was thinking in her head. Does Luffy really really like me back? Calm down Nami this isn't like you.

"Oh I know I've seen how the captain looks at you."

"Yeah that baka's been snoring and mumbling your name in his sleep I don't get much rest anymore" Zoro said.

… It took a few seconds to register until everyone shouted while Sanji kicked Zoro in the face, "You sleep on deck every day!" "Yeah you marimo!" Sanji added.

Three minutes prior

"Are? Where did everyone go? And what's with Nami lately I really like her and I just want to let her know how I feel. Shanks always told me to never say it directly to a woman you should instead use body language. Of course I still don't know why he squeezed his chest when he did that. Hmmm" Luffy sat scratching his head then wandered until he found his crew.

Present

"We need to keep that beast away from my sweet Nami-Swan!" Sanji stated

"Who cares what happens!" Zoro yelled butting heads with Sanji

"Guys…" Nami whispered

"I expect babies soon" Robin stated smiling at her

"Ketchup star…" Sop said passed out on the floor

"Guys!" She spoke a little louder but it went unheard

"Usopp stay with me!" Chopper yelled panicking

"Suppppeeeerrr!" Franky yelled doing his signature pose

"Yo ho ho ho ho ho" Brooke just laughed off

Then in a flash Nami collided Zoro and Sanji's heads and yelled "guys!" Everyone went dead silent "but what if I do like him!"

They stayed dead quiet until Usopp who miraculously recovered pointed at the door behind her. When she turned around and blushed until Nami said quietly so what's your answer at Luffy now standing in front of her.

"I don't like you Nami." At this she frowned nearly crying "I underst…"  
She was shut up by a pair of lips covering her own then with a straw hat covering her head. "I like my crew but I love my navigator shi shi shi" He chuckled with a light blush. "Luffy…" He looked up to a punch in the face but before he looked up in confusion she kissed him again. "Baka I love you too" she smiled big at him everyone smiled even Sanji.

_Meanwhile though in a different world, a different time, and a different life…_

Come on Tsukune! "Yelled a white haired calm voiced angel… Well demon really as she was the vampire known as Akashiya Moka with her now boyfriend friendly vampire Tskune Aono. **(This takes place after the manga is finished)**

"Wait up Moka-san!" He yelled back. "Where are we going anyway we rarely ever go back to the human world?

"I wanted to do something with my Tskune that I can only do with you where were going." She said blushing lightly

"Does everyone else know where we are?" He questioned

"He he, lets just say I took care of them…" She said slightly sinisterly

"Still the same old Moka-san" He said with a slightly annoyed but dreamy sounding voice. She clutched onto his arm while a succubus named Kurumu, a witch named Ruby, another witch named Yukari, and a snow witch named Mizore lay unconscious in the same forest path bumps on their head obviously before she met up with Tskune teaching them to learn their place. They finally reached their destination a large mall standing resolute staring down at them and with a nervous look he said, "uh Moka what're we doing at a mall?"

"Don't worry! If you think were shopping… You might be right!"

"That doesn't make me feel better!"

"But!" she cut him off. "I came here for this. Tada!" She spoke as she pointed to the photo booth behind her getting some odd stares.

He just sighed with a large smile, "A photo booth? We could've just had Ginei take our picture."

"No! I'm not having that perverted dog take our picture when I finally get some alone time with my Tskune! Now come on" as she said this she shoved him into the photo booth with him.

With a smile at her cuteness he pressed some buttons on the screen until it said for them to get ready as he warned her by turning to her. "Get ready Moka-sa!.."

She cut him off with a soft peck on his lips blushing lightly as she said, "I love you Tskune."

"Three… Two…. One," the monotone photo booth spoke

"I love you too Moka," and with a scream and an unsuspecting bite and giggle on his neck with a small I know released from her lips the camera flashed…

_Flashing to another distant world but a grand romance coming to fruition as well_

"Really Kouta! All these years and you still love taking pictures!" A flustered Aiko shouted at her longtime boyfriend. Getting weird stares by other couples and guys in the public instead of panicking she instead said, "I could've posed for you if you warned me…" As she said that she teasingly started lowering the strap of her tank top causing a blood eruption to occur from Kouta's nose him falling over with a thumbs up.

"W...Wonderful," was what he muttered.  
"God, sometimes with you but it'll cost you" she spoke sticking out her tongue before kissing his forehead coming up. "You're lucky those nosebleeds don't happen at the times we need them to stop the most…" She chuckled a little perversely to herself drooling a little before shaking her head and dragging him back to their apartment him in a daze before taking a quick panty shot up her skirt before finally passing out.

Finally he came to and looked down to see tissues sticking out of his now and said to the green head sitting in front of him "thanks Aiko! What would I do without you!" and as he said that all he did was change the batteries in his camera. That was her last straw as she tackled him pushing the camera out of his hands. "Aiko that was my cam!..." Cut off by a pair of lips over his own her slightly straddling him. "God sometimes I think you love that camera more than me" she started to trail off. "And you call me the stupid one… You know I love you more I need the camera! So I can take more beautiful shots of my Aiko!"

"You mean perverted shots… I don't mind so much but still…"

What he did next surprised her and even him slightly as he changed their position sneakily now covering his lips over hers pushing the camera farther away out of sight. "Now that's not true and I'll prove it to you. The next thing heard from that apartment for a while were loud screams and moans…"

_Different world yet same romance destined for them…_

"Hey Elie have you seen my shirt?" A snow haired man spoke to his girlfriend of so long waiting for the perfect day to seal their eternity together.

"I decided to wash it, it was getting filthy," the girl spoke back to him looking down the hallway to him, they living comfortably in a house together. Seeming like a husband and wife already. He walked up behind her hugging her tightly "hey Elie" he said blatantly

She replied with a simple, "hey yourself" continuing to cut up some vegetables in the kitchen while combining them in a pot.

"Wait what time is it?" He asked her slightly worried.

"11:30? Why?" She replied finishing up the vegetables boiling it for lunch.

"Shit! I'm going to be late for work!"

"I thought you were off today!" she said panicking

"They switched my days!" and with a quick kiss on the cheek he sprinted off towards his workplace as a guild worker. Yes hero of the world couldn't get enough and with a year's break he got back into action working in a guild of sorts catching people the cops couldn't on the island or nearby. His wife being his partner in crime every now and then. But as he ran into the building he heard a shout.

"Get down on the ground!"

He turned his head to see one of the men on the wanted poster inside of their guild place holding a female warrior by the stomach holding her tightly a sword clenched against her throat.

He went down on the ground immediately looking up at him and before he could react anymore seeing the blood lust in his eyes he heard the door open to the guild hearing his Elies voice saying with a smile. "Haru you forgot your lunch!" she then stopped dead in her tracks seeing the man holding the girl hostage and before she could even react the man dropped the other girl and held Elie by the same position. All she could mutter was a soft mutter "Haru…"

He got up in an instant shouting at Elie to move and she gave a quick head-butt to his chin causing him to loosen his grip enough for her to slip out her kicking him and pulling out her tonfa blasters shooting him in the face Haru dealing a swift kick to the jaw to him effectively knocking him out. "A great team as always Elie" he smiled holding her with one hand kissing her softly in front of the whole guild.

_Sometimes the romance and people can be more similar than you think…_

"N…Natsu!" A blushing Lucy shouted at her partner and lover.

"Whaaaattt" a complaining Natsu said giving her a quick kiss on the lips taking a break from his bar brawl with the guild.

"Not in front of the guild…" A blushing Lucy stated with a devious looking Levy and Mirajane staring at her.

The two girls and Happy seemingly popped out of nowhere then said at the same time "He looooovvveess you!"

Instead of the usual blush though she stated firmly, "Yeah he does and I love him"

He smiled down at her and took her hand, "I want to take you somewhere Lucy"

She looked at him questioningly before nodding following him. They walked out of the guild doors towards the field with a flying blue cat holding a recording lacrima behind them being sneaky. "Lucy do you recognize this place?" She walked around with him staring around questioningly until she saw it the giant rainbow sakura tree that stood out from the rest. The one he uprooted for her standing up tall before them a small carving in it that read in a small heart.

Natsu

Lucy

She just nodded with a content smile on her face staring at the little marking he made very carefully after getting scolded by Lucy that he can't make it with flames. She shook her head at that memory honestly sometimes I think there are no limits to his denseness but I guess it's a reason why I love him. While she was gushing on the memory she didn't realize Natsu pulling out a small velvet box getting on one knee behind her.

Her back still turned to him he spoke softly, "this is where you said you started to slowly love me and this is where I just knew you were special I didn't know then but I know for sure now what I felt. So here in the same spot I want to start a different beginning with you." At this she turned around gasping tears outlining her eyes. "Lucy will you make me the happiest and be my mate my wife my Lucy Dragneel?"

At this with tears in her eyes she tackled him they landing in the shade of the tree shouting, "Yes! Yes! A million times yes. I love you so much Natsu!" With a smile on both of their faces they shared a deep kiss to seal the deal.

_In every world though there are those couples that are just meant to be_

In their own worlds. Whether it's in a field of trees or a school of monsters, or a school at all, an epic journey. Or even on a pirate ship love blossoms in every world for two people destined to be together. Whether they are reincarnates or completely different one things certain here they all stand in front of each other like the dragon and his princess in a place like a rainbow sakura tree field where they exchange their vows waiting for their life with each other to begin. And it's only started as this is just lining up the years for a forever together. Now as they hold hands together a ring on each's fingers she lets the words slip from her lips whether the she speaking is Lucy or not it's all the same words no matter what world.

"I do" they all speak unknowingly in sync. This sealing everyone's eternity with their destined partner filled with smiles, children, and their undying love for the other.

_Now is an eternity of love together all that crazy though, as you can see love blossomed almost the same for all of these people despite them never meeting and all happening in _

_Different worlds._


End file.
